


Adventure With You

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cabins, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonders, Wand of Watoomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Ginny and Thor manage to find adventure in the most unexpected places.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Ginny Weasley
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: 12 Days of Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2020





	Adventure With You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Holiday Collection: Enchanted Wonders 2020 Edition! The aim of this collection was to create a fun holiday-themed set of stories for the 12 Days of Christmas that melded the Harry Potter Universe with the Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> My pairing was set to be Ginny Weasley and Thor and the enchanted item I was given was the Wand of Watoomb and my holiday-themed activity was spending the weekend at a cabin. All of these make an appearance in this story in some way.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as well as the rest of the stories in the collection. I know that many of these authors have worked very hard on all of their collection pieces for this group as well as a few other holiday-themed events going on this time of year.
> 
> If you enjoyed my story and would like to check out some of my other works, feel free to search up starrnobella on most social media and you will be able to find a way to contact me outside of AO3/FFN.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

The engagement ring sparkled in the light reflecting through the window in the small flat Thor shared with Ginny. He smiled at his purchase as he snapped the lid closed on the box and tucked it into his jacket pocket. He patted the pocket proudly before redirecting his attention to the luggage piled up on the bed.

"Thor," Ginny called, her voice echoing down the hall from the living room. "Are you almost ready to go? The Uber is going to be here any minute."

"Uber?" Thor replied, raising his brow. He shook his head, pushing the thought aside, and picked the bags up, tossing them over his shoulder. With one last glance around the bedroom, Thor nodded his head and made his way down the hall.

Ginny was waiting for him, pacing the length of the living room as she ran through the list of things she wanted to make sure were done before they left. Scrolling through her mobile, Ginny checked off each item she had completed earlier in the week. It appeared that the only thing she had left on her list was to pick up the Portkey.

"Is everything alright, love?" Thor asked, pulling her from her line of thought.

Ginny looked up from her mobile and smiled, slipping the device back into her pocket. She walked over to him and pressed up on her tiptoes, kissing him softly. "Everything is about to be perfect," she replied. "All that's left to do is pick up the portkey, and our Christmas vacation can begin."

"Remind me how the portkey will work again," Thor said, readjusting the bags on his shoulder.

Ginny extended a hand to him, offering to take one of the bags, but he refused. She shook her head and walked over to the kitchen island to grab her purse. "A portkey is an everyday object that's enchanted to take you to a particular place from a set location during a set time frame."

"Sounds like Heimdall," Thor replied, nodding his head.

Ginny laughed. "Kind of, but you can't summon a portkey like you summon Heimdall."

"How do you summon a portkey?" Thor asked, following behind Ginny as she walked to the front door.

"I requested it from the MACUSA, and we are going to pick it up once the Uber gets here," Ginny replied, making her down the hall out of their flat to the elevator.

"And Uber?" Thor questioned, following her into the elevator.

"It's a car service that will pick us up and take us anywhere we want to go," Ginny replied, pressing up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I can't wait to get to the cabin. Five days of rest and relaxation."

. . . . . . . .

The first thing Ginny noticed as they approached the cabin was the thin blanket of snow decorating the cabin and surrounding trees. The cabin was even more beautiful than the pictures online showed it to be.

With a squeal, she ran toward the front door and unlocked the front door. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. Her eyes went wide as she took in the view.

The first thing she noticed was the floor to ceiling Christmas tree standing in the middle of the living room. The railing was decorated with lights and garland. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes at the careful detail that they had put into decorating the cabin.

Thor watched from the doorway as Ginny explored the living room and kitchen, taking in the Christmas decorations. He could hear the excitement in her voice with every "ooh" and "aah" that escaped her lips with each new find. He laughed when he heard her excited scream coming from the bedroom.

Shaking his head, he picked the luggage up and carried it inside. He wandered around until he found the bedroom and joined Ginny inside. Placing the bags on the bed, he turned around; sitting on the edge of the bed, he extended a hand to Ginny.

She smiled and took his hand, giggling as he pulled her into his lap. Thor wrapped his arms around her waist and tilted his head back to look up at her.

Ginny leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. As she pulled away, she draped her arms over his shoulders, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. "So, what do you think of the cabin?"

"It reminds me of the summer castle in Asgard," Thor replied, taking a moment to admire the sparkle reflecting in Ginny's eyes from the Christmas lights strung around the room. "Peaceful and quiet, except of course, when my brother decides to visit."

"Don't worry," Ginny said, cupping his cheek and brushing her thumb against his beard. "Loki won't be bothering us here. It will just be you and me."

"Sounds delightful," Thor said, wrapping an arm around her waist and squeezing her tight. He grimaced at the sound of Ginny wincing. "What's wrong?"

"Is there something sharp in your pocket?" she asked, rubbing her side.

Thor thought about it for a moment, and his eyes went wide. _The ring_. He watched as Ginny took a step back from him and waited for him to inspect his pockets. In a moment of panic, he shoved his hands in his pockets to see what he could find. All he needed to do was stall her long enough to think of a good excuse. As he fumbled around in his pocket, he felt the coolness of something metal. He wrapped his fingers around it and sighed. "Just my keys," he said, pulling them out and dangling them in the air.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, furrowing her brow. "It felt like the corner of a box that stabbed me, not a key."

Thor shrugged. "Why don't you go explore the rest of the cabin, and I'll get us unpacked?"

"You're up to something," Ginny said, looking him up and down before turning on her heel and taking a few steps toward the door.

"I know not what you are referring to," Thor teased, shooing her out the door. He flashed a smile at her as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"You know I'll figure it out sooner or later, so why don't you just tell me now?" Ginny insisted, pouting her lip and crossing her arms over her chest.

Thor let out a sigh and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. "I promise, love. I am not up to anything that you need to be suspicious of. Now go explore the cabin. We used to hide things in the summer palace to discover upon our return. Maybe a former guest left something for us to find." "

Rolling her eyes with a huff, Ginny walked into the living room and began looking around all the visible surfaces to see what she could find. There was a DVD player hooked up to the telly, and it looked like there were a few holiday DVDs stashed away in the entertainment center.

At least they'd have something to watch when there was nothing on TV, Ginny thought to herself as she continued her search. She found board games and books hidden in a hutch on the far side of the living room.

Once she had determined she had checked every available hiding place in the living room and kitchen, Ginny decided it was time to head up to the loft. If she remembered correctly from the cabin rental site, a pinball machine and a few other goodies were hidden upstairs. She wandered around the loft, aimlessly looking around, when she heard a rattling sound coming from the entertainment system on the far side of the room.

Ginny watched the bottom right cabinet door rattle for a few moments. She was curious, but at the same time, she was nervous as to what was waiting for her on the other side of that door. Ginny weighed her options carefully and decided that it would be best to have Thor open the cabinet. He was a god, after all, so that had to have some health benefits, right?

She walked to the railing and scanned the part of the living room and kitchen she could see. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of him walking out of the bedroom. Ginny sighed in relief and rested her arms against the railing. "Thor?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning on his heels and looking up at the loft.

"Can you come up here and check out a cabinet? It's making a weird noise," Ginny said, worrying her lip.

Thor nodded his head and made his way towards the stairs, ascending them quickly. He walked over to Ginny and looked as she pointed to the entertainment system. He could see the bottom door shaking, even though nothing was touching it from the outside.

"It started doing that when I came up here," Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders. She watched as Thor approached the cabinet and knelt down in front of it. He reached out and touched the door, pausing when Ginny spoke to him. "Be careful."

Thor nodded, wrapping his hand around the handle. He pulled the door open carefully and waited for something to jump out at him; instead, the rattling noise continued from inside. He leaned down for a closer look. Thor reached in and pulled the object responsible for the noise out with a chuckle, presenting it to Ginny.

"What is that?" she asked, stepping forward to take a closer look. "It looks like a wand."

"I believe it is," Thor said, nodding his head as he examined. "Dr. Strange had something similar to this when we were fighting in Hong Kong."

"What does it do?" Ginny asked, taking a seat on the ground beside him. She reached out to take the wand from him and examine it. At either end of the shaft were intricately engraved faces of some kind of creature. They reminded Ginny of the goblins at Gringotts.

For a moment, Thor thought about it, furrowing his brow as he attempted to remember what Tony had told him. After a few moments, he started chuckling softly to himself.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, wrapping her hand around the wand.

"It is called the Wand of Watoomb, and it behaves much like your portkey," Thor explained, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, really?" Ginny asked, looking down at the wand as she pursed her lips. After a few moments, she glanced back up at Thor. "Do you want to see where it will take us?"

Thor looked at her and raised a brow as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "I'm always interested in new adventures with you, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny looked at Thor and smiled as her cheeks flushed with color. "Do you know how this thing works?" she asked, furrowing her brow as their cute moment faded away. She rotated the wand around in her hands and aimed it at the open space across the room from them. Ginny thought of a place she wanted to go, and after a few moments, a spinning vortex appeared in front of them.

"How did you do that?" Thor asked a panicked look painted across his face as he looked between the vortex and Ginny.

"I thought of a place that I wanted to go," Ginny replied, shrugging her shoulders. "That's how my wand works, so I thought this one might be the same." She studied the vortex for a few moments. "I wonder where it goes."

Thor pushed himself up off the ground and offered Ginny a hand. She looked up at him and smiled, taking his hand and pulling herself up. He pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips gently. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Thor," Ginny whispered, nuzzling her head into his chest. After a few moments of snuggling close, she looked up at him through her lashes with a smile. "Are you ready for our next adventure?"

"Almost," Thor replied, pulling away from her as he lowered himself to one knee. He reached out and took her hand, pulling it to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

"Thor?" Ginny questioned, looking him up and down. She watched as he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box, wrapping his fingers around it tightly. "What's in your hand?"

Thor smiled, looking up at her as he presented the box to her. He slowly dropped her hand and reached over to open the box, revealing a sparkling engagement ring to her. "Ginny Weasley, before we embark on yet another crazy adventure, traveling into a world unknown. I have a very important question to ask you."

Ginny's jaw dropped at the sight of the stone sparkling from inside the box. Her eyes kept flitting between the ring and Thor's face. Ginny could feel tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Try as she might, Ginny couldn't blink fast enough to stop the tears from rolling down her cheek.

"Will you do me the honor of joining me in a life full of adventures taking us to new heights and places to explore? Will you join me as my wife?" Thor asked, removing the ring from the box and slipping it onto Ginny's finger.

Ginny nodded her head furiously as she reached out to cup Thor's face, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. As her lips brushed against his, Thor rose from his knee and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, spinning her around once as he deepened the kiss. They remained in one another's embrace for a few minutes.

A hiss from the vortex reminded them what they were doing before Thor popped the question. With a smile, Thor reached out and took Ginny's hand to lead them towards the portal. He took a deep breath and stepped through, and pulled Ginny along with him into a brand new adventure.


End file.
